Paper Aeroplanes
by FeedMePaopu
Summary: Shouyou likes to think he's a good big brother, and Natsu is Natsu.


I don't think I've ever read any fics focusing on Natsu and Shouyou, but they're just so cute I couldn't help myself! I'm pretty sure there are a lot of things regarding Paper Aeroplanes that are sad, but I'm just gonna stick with familial fluff haha

Based on what I've seen, Natsu is an absolute cutie Q.Q She's about 6 here; my friend and I thought it would be a suitable age.

* * *

**3. Paper Aeroplane**

**Summary: **_Shouyou likes to think he's good big brother, and Natsu is Natsu._

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Shouyou!"

"Big brother!"

Footsteps pounded across the wooden floorboard as Hinata Natsu locked on to the sight of her brother and squealed as she jumped on him. Shouyou stumbled back into the door and dropped the plastic bag in his hand to adjust the weight of his little sister and make sure she wasn't going to fall anytime soon.

"Natsu! Be careful! We could have fallen, you know!" Shouyou admonished, but despite his warnings, he made no movement of putting the girl down and instead bended down a little so that she could pick up the bag and carried her to the kitchen, where he let her go and began to converse with their mother, Hinata Mai.

"Did you have a nice time with Kageyama-kun?"

Natsu looked up from where she was rummaging through the groceries for any treats just in time to see the bright grin on her brother's face as he launched into a step-by-step recap of what they did that morning, at some parts, face exploding with colour the way it always did whenever he got flustered, and both women in the kitchen would share a look that said _Ah, yes, the boy is hiding something from us._

As their mother went on listening to elder sibling's excited rambles, Natsu proceeded to start eating the chocolate biscuits she knew her brother picked up especially for her.

Even if he didn't, they were her favourite kind and well, they were open now so there's not much anyone can do about it.

Hinata seemed to be done with his tale, as he turned around and took the biscuit that was making it's great descent into Natsu's mouth, grinning at the way her face puffed up in irritation but she said nothing, opting to target another delicious treat instead.

Wiping her hands on a cloth, Mai turned to look at them with a smile. "I'm thinking of taking a nap now, so wake me up in two hours, okay? Dinner's in the fridge if you get hungry, and don't annoy each other!"

Satisfied with the _"Okay!"_ and the _"I don't annoy him, he annoys me!" _she had received in response, the young woman made her way towards her room and closed the door behind her.

"Wanna watch some TV?"

Looking over at her older brother, Natsu grinned. "Okay."

...

Ten minutes later found them both on the sofa; still finishing the pack of biscuits. Natsu sat upright while her brother was lying down, his head in her lap and enjoying the way her small fingers threaded through his hair as they entertained themselves with a kid's art show the younger Hinata had deemed her third favourite and watched, as the man showed them how to make their own finger puppets, entranced by how simple he made it look.

Shouyou looked up at his sister, excited. "You wanna make some?"

Natsu didn't have the time to finish her biscuit as she replied, equally as excited "Yeah!"

...

"You're folding it the wrong way."

"No, I'm not, you are."

"I'm not! Look, this is how you're meant to fold it!"

"Says who?"

A laugh. "Says I!"

Natsu gave her big brother the meanest look she could muster before silently handing him, trying and failing to look away from the latest paper aeroplane attempt, watching curiously as he straightened it out and folded alongside where she had previously folded, bar the fact that his was somewhat neater.

As you may have guessed, the sunshine duo's attempts at making tiny little puppets didn't go as well as they may have hoped, for they had realised quite early on that they didn't have all the necessary equipment; and whilst Shouyou could have pulled out some alternative from somewhere in his closet, he knew the younger of the two wouldn't have enjoyed that as much. So he instead promised to cycle down to the art and supplies shop sometime later on in the week, and if Natsu was good, he'd bring her along too; as it was summer and they therefore had all the time in the world, but it also depended on whether or not she was able to walk a 20 minute walk twice without annoying him on the way or getting tired.

But indeed as stated before, it was summer and if anyone who knew the Hinata family knew _anything_ about them, it was that the Hinata sibling's gained power from the sun.

They were currently sitting on the steps of their back garden, having just eaten dinner and still wondering what to do as they waited for the rest of the hour and ten minutes they had before they were due to wake their mother up.

"Here, try throwing it now," Shouyou said as he handed back the paper, watching as Natsu turned the item around as she inspected it, and then aimed it at a certain point in a distance; one eye closed for pinpoint accuracy and tongue pointing out in concentration, which Shouyou noted was adorable but only had a moment to dwell on the thought as Natsu launched the paper aeroplane through the air and both of them watched as it went impressively far only to be stopped short as it hit the fence separating the neighbour's garden and their own.

The siblings turned to look at each other, enthusiastic, and weren't afraid to show it as they immediately began their happy chatter.

"Did you see that-"

"It went so far-"

"It was all like WOAH and we were all like YEAH-"

"It was so cool!"

Both grinned breathlessly as they laughed and scrambled to make some more paper projectiles, throwing them as far as they could; whooping with glee whenever one of their creations would be particularly successful.

Their game eventually turned into Natsu firing the planes as far as she could while Shouyou would jump to catch them; occasionally missing a few that went too high over his head for him to reach. Whenever that would happen, the young girl would start cheering and congratulating herself, before reaching to throw the next one; ignoring her brother's pouts and whines about how it was unfair and that she should try catching them instead. He was ignored, of course.

"Big brother?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting kinda tired."

A yawn. "Yeah, me too. Let's go inside; we gotta wake mom up in a little while too."

"Carry me."

"What? No! You're getting really heavy! It looks like someone's been eating too many biscuits~"

"Hmph." An angry pout. "Even if you fell it wouldn't be like you were that far from the ground in the first place."

"Natsu!"

* * *

Kids say the darndest things ahaha

They never woke up their mum after that haha. They fell asleep in front of the TV like the cuties they are D:

By the way, is anyone else upset with the incomplete list of characters to choose from when you're tagging the characters? It irritates me to no end I swear Dx I can't even put darling Natsu down as a character! It sucks; I hate it when ff . net half-asses stuff like this dammit

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think!

Stay safe!


End file.
